Le mode subjonctif
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Ecrit pour la Porn Battle XII, idée : subjonctif . Pour citer un extrait chipé à Wikipédia : "en grammaire, le mode subjonctif est un mode verbal habituellement utilisé pour exprimer divers états d'irréalité... Il est parfois désigné sous le nom de mode conjonctif, car il suit souvent une conjonction." Voici donc Alicia, Kalinda et les conjonctions qui les réunissent ou non .


**Titre original : the Subjunctive Mood**

**Auteur : damelola**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers : **fin de la saison 2

_En grammaire le mode subjonctif est un mode verbal habituellement utilisé pour exprimer divers états d'irréalité, tels que le souhait, l'émotion, la possibilité, le jugement, l'opinion, la nécessité, ou une action qui n'a pas encore eu lieu. Il est parfois désigné sous le nom de mode conjonctif, car il suit souvent une conjonction. _

Voici donc Alicia, Kalinda et les conjonctions qui les réunissent (ou non).

* * *

**Et**

Le problème, Alicia doit l'admettre, est qu'elle n'est pas très forte pour rester seule.

Il y a peu d'années d'écart entre elle et Owen, c'est pourquoi même ses souvenirs les plus anciens sont ponctués par l'expression « Alicia _**et**_ Owen », parce que les frères et sœurs sont très semblables aux bernacles et que quelque part en cours de route, elle s'est habituée à ce qu'il fasse partie de sa vie en permanence. (Cela s'est avéré plus dur ces dernières années. L'Oregon était trop loin, mais on ne demande pas à quelqu'un de ne pas vivre d'aventures uniquement parce qu'on y a soi-même renoncé. )

Même l'université n'a pas été le grand moment d'indépendance qu'elle avait espéré – amalgamée à des groupes par classe, par club, par coin du bar où elle attendait que quelqu'un avec une fausse carte d'identité lui achète une bière. Même à la fac de droit, le Serengeti de la sélection académique, Alicia a eu le genre d'amis qui faisaient tout ensemble. (Et puis elle a eu Will, et ils ne faisaient pas tout à fait tout, même si leurs silences éloquents disaient à quel point ils en avaient envie.)

Puis, presque sans qu'elle le remarque, elle est devenue la proposition subordonnée – Peter _**et**_ Alicia – et depuis, elle n'a pas tout à fait retrouvé l'équilibre. Elle n'a cessé de changer, rien qu'un peu, sa vie entière – et toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**Ou**

Kalinda ne croit pas au _**et**_. Kalinda ignorerait le sens du mot « couple » si Alicia l'écrivait sur son front et le lui faisait réciter dix fois le soir avant de se coucher. Avec Kalinda, il faut faire des choix.

(Kalinda ne fait pas de choix. Elle en a fait un il y a longtemps, et depuis, elle vit en conséquence. )

C'est une nuit dans le lit de Kalinda _**ou**_ une soirée pizza avec les enfants. C'est un choix stable et sensé qui vous amènera à souper, _**ou**_ Kalinda, ses doigts, sa langue, et cette façon qu'elle a de chuchoter « putain » quand Alicia fait entre ses jambes quelque chose qui est vraiment tout à fait ça. Peut-être que c'est un choix entre se sentir complètement en sécurité ou pas du tout, et Alicia n'a l'expérience que de l'un de ces états (jusqu'à présent).

Elles sont dans un local à photocopies désaffecté, dans la série de bureaux qui appartiendra bientôt à Eli. Kalinda a trois doigts à l'intérieur d'Alicia, elle la caresse énergiquement tandis que ses phalanges frottent contre la bordure sensible qui fait à moitié perdre la tête à Alicia. Elle jouit, fort, étouffe son cri contre la base du cou de Kalinda, la joue pressée contre le cuir froid de sa veste.

« Une sortie », dit-elle dès qu'elle a retrouvé son souffle. Mais Kalinda fait ce qu'elle fait toujours : elle change de sujet. Elle tombe à genoux devant Alicia, remonte sa jupe en souriant. Il faut qu'elles se dépêchent, parce que quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment à part Kalinda a forcément une clé. Alicia devrait l'arrêter, devrait lui dire qu'elle veut tout – qu'elle veut un «_**et**_ » - mais Kalinda est trop rapide, trop bonne, c'est pourquoi Alicia, une fois de plus, fait un choix.

**Ni**

Will ne demande pas pourquoi maintenant il ne demande guère quoi que ce soit, pas alors qu'Alicia enroule ses jambes autour de lui et l'aiguillonne, une poussée après l'autre, toujours plus téméraire. Cela fait mal une fois qu'ils ont fini, et Alicia sourit tristement dans l'oreiller, du côté où il ne voit pas.

Que ce soit lui qui mentionne Kalinda, plus tard, alors qu'ils boivent le soda du mini-bar en débattant des mérites du room service, est suffisant pour glacer le sang d'Alicia. Ceci est supposé être sa revanche, sa tentative de libération, et peut-être une centaine d'autres choses qu'il est exagéré d'attendre d'une seule nuit. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est pourquoi l'ambiance est tendue entre Kalinda et elle ces temps-ci, mais c'est une intrusion de la réalité dont Alicia n'avait vraiment nul besoin.

Il l'oblige à choisir, tout comme l'a fait Peter au cours des derniers mois à Georgetown, et Alicia a envie de fuir. Elle ne veut pas être Will _**et**_ Alicia (Alicia _**et **_ Will ? En réalité c'est elle qui a une petite notoriété, et que ne donnerait-elle pas pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.)

Elle ne désire ni Will ni Peter, seulement ses enfants, son travail, et la promesse qu'un jour il y aura davantage. C'est trop tôt, c'est trop de confusion, et de voir Will réaliser cela manque de lui briser le cœur.

« Laissons tomber le souper. On avait dit une heure, non ? »

Alicia voudrait avoir quelque chose de plus à répondre qu'un haussement d'épaules en signe d'acquiescement, mais elle est enroulée dans un drap et elle a vraiment très envie de rentrer chez elle. Tout le monde désire Alicia, semble-t-il, mais seulement quand elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle les désire en retour. Will, avec sa nostalgie romantique, ou Peter, avec sa croyance erronée qu'il est toujours l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir épousé les cabinets qui veulent l'embaucher qu'elle ait envie de travailler pour eux ou non.

Et Kalinda, Seigneur, Kalinda qui ne veut pas reconnaître du tout qu'elle désire Alicia. Elle n'en a pas besoin, cependant, car Alicia les a vues, toutes ces fois où la main de Kalinda a tremblé (rien qu'un peu), elle a senti toutes ces fois où Kalinda, contre sa main ou sa bouche, était si mouillée qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer.

Will s'habille vite, et laisse le passe magnétique sur le lit avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça nous mette mal à l'aise » promet-il.

**Mais**

Le problème avec le fait de choisir (ou de ne surtout pas choisir) Kalinda, réside dans le fait qu'Alicia est encore tellement furieuse contre elle qu'elle n'est pas sûre de savoir comment contenir cela. Le souvenir fugace de baisers au goût de tequila et de cris d'extase dans la pénombre de la chambre de Kalinda est à présent entaché par la pensée de Peter, le profond murmure de sa voix, et son arrogance au lit.

Honnêtement, Alicia n'est pas sûre du tout d'être furieuse contre Kalinda, pas face à la jalousie qu'elle éprouve devant le fait que Peter soit passé avant – qu'Alicia ne puisse avoir une seule personne, une seule foutue chose rien qu'à elle. Même Zach, avec ce sourire nerveux et cette nonchalance d'une transparence pénible lorsqu'il s'enquiert de Kalinda, a envie de s'immiscer dans le seul bonheur qu'Alicia ait connu depuis des années.

Si Kalinda – et le fait de baiser en secret – représente le bonheur ? Alors Alicia est encore plus tordue qu'elle-même ne l'avait réalisé.

Mais en dépit de toutes les bonnes raisons pour s'abstenir, Alicia se retrouve à appeler Kalinda la première nuit que les enfants vont passer chez Peter. Elle ne peut pas supporter d'être seule (elle devrait en être capable, elle devrait être capable de le désirer), c'est pourquoi elle appelle et dit « Je te déteste », ce que Kalinda comprend parfaitement.

Kalinda apporte du vin, qu'elle laisse tomber, juste là sur le parquet, lorsqu'Alicia l'empoigne sans se préoccuper de lui faire mal et la prend là, dans l'entrée, tandis que le Merlot se répand en flaques à leurs pieds.

Alicia pense entendre, quelque part entre les halètements sensuels et les murmures essoufflés de l'orgasme de Kalinda (elle est encore plus mouillée ce soir, chaque contact des doigts d'Alicia est accueilli avec une muette supplique, _**encore, encore, encore**_), le mot «désolée».

Tandis que Kalinda récupère, redescend sa jupe, et chasse d'un coup de pied la petite culotte qui a trempé dans le vin, Alicia va chercher la serpillère pour nettoyer. Elle refuse de croiser le regard de Kalinda, mais lorsque le plus gros du sinistre a disparu, c'est Kalinda qui la prend par la main et la guide énergiquement vers sa propre chambre.

Il n'y a rien de brutal dans ce que fait Kalinda ce soir, et elle la lèche lentement, délibérément, jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia sanglote, jouisse, et voie des étoiles à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Au matin, l'entrée sent plus le vinaigre que le vin. Alicia regarde la porte par laquelle Kalinda s'est glissée dehors des heures auparavant, pendant qu'elle dormait, et se demande comment diable sa vie a pu tourner ainsi.

**Donc**

Sans savoir comment, cela cesse d'être dur. Alicia pose des questions, et parfois Kalinda répond. Elles peuvent faire une semaine, parfois deux, sans vin ni sexe, et pendant au moins une soirée ou deux, Alicia apprend à rester seule.

C'est elle qui finit par le dire à Will. Il est en train de parler à Kalinda, il l'appelle « Kay » avec cette familiarité qu'il y a entre eux, et la taquine en lui disant qu'elle est différente ces temps-ci – est-ce qu'elle a fini par trouver quelqu'un à aimer ? Cela ne le dérange pas, bien sûr, tant que ça n'affecte pas son travail.

Kalinda le défie du regard, déchirée entre son envie de le choquer et sa réserve, et honnêtement, il semble possible qu'elle ait oublié la présence même d'Alicia dans la pièce. Alicia se lève du divan de Will où elle était confortablement installée, et prend la décision pour elle.

« En effet. » dit Alicia, tout en prenant la main de Kalinda et en souriant à Will aussi gentiment que possible. (Elle a assez confiance à présent, à cause des mots ensommeillés que Kalinda continue de dire, et ensuite continue de nier avoir prononcés). « Ca ne va pas être un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Will, tout à son honneur, parvient presque à dissimuler le choc. Il affiche un sourire en coin, comme s'il était sûr qu'elles étaient en train de lui faire une blague, mais lorsqu'aucune des deux femmes ne détourne le regard, il est obligé de digérer l'information. Le sombre nuage de la jalousie est apparent, mais fugace, et Alicia suppose que cela aurait pu se passer bien pire.

« Ca va. » chuchote Kalinda, une fois qu'elles sont seules dans l'ascenseur. « Je veux dire, c'est bien - que tu l'aies dit à quelqu'un. »

L'approbation réticente de Kalinda fait rire Alicia, fort et longtemps. Peut-être est-elle donc à nouveau une sorte de _**et**_. Alicia et Kalinda. Kalinda et Alicia. Dans tous les cas, elle a toute la place pour ne pas changer.


End file.
